1. Field
The following description relates to an objective lens driving unit, and more particularly, to an objective lens driving unit that is easier to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
An objective lens driving unit of an optical pickup device typically has a structure of a voice coil motor (VCM). The typical objective lens driving unit includes a static structure including a permanent magnet and a yoke, and a moving structure including a driving coil and an objective lens. In a typical structure, the moving structure is supported with respect to the static structure by a plurality of suspension wires. The suspension wires also function as an electrical connection for applying a driving voltage to a driving coil to control focusing and tracking of the objective lens.
An optical pickup device for a slim optical disc drive such as that used in a notebook computer structurally consists of small parts. Accordingly, assembling thereof is difficult, and product characteristics may have a wide range of dispersion due to assembly misalignment.